Love of the Tengu - EX mode
by Mephiles666
Summary: A Tengu wounded after an intense battle with a rival soon becomes the luckiest man alive.


**Author's notes:**

**This oneshot is linked to Love of the Tengu, so nothing will probably make sense unless you read that fic first.**

**That doesn't mean this will be a Danmakuverse fic. Although, if the other three authors make a unanimous vote, I'm more than happy to accommodate.**

**WARNING, this is a lemon scene.**

**I tried to round it down a bit, make it look like something you'd see in an R movie or an M game, but I was told it could still be considered rated MA (Special thanks to my proof readers, BTW). That said, if the site owners ask me to remove the fic, I'm not going to put up a fight.**

**I would like them to be more specific in how the rating system works though since it appears that there are parts M and MA don't touch (which, as far as I can tell, this fic falls under).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15.5**

I am sitting in a bed on the floor of Kourindou, a shop located between the Human Village and the Forest of Magic.

Aside from the insects making their various noises, the cricking sounds made by my bones repairing, and the thumping of my heart beat, I can't hear anything.

I am alone in the building. That is because the shop's owner, Mr. Morichika, has still yet to come back; and all of the women have left, hours ago I think.

My body is too broken from the fight that just occurred. But I can use the free time to play mind games as I wait for Morichika to return to his shop-

Wait, something's in this room.

Looking around, I see nothing. I hear nothing. I smell nothing. So then why do I feel like there's someone in here?

My eyes dart to the door and windows to see if they are locked. I can see that all of them are locked. So nothing should be able to get in.

But my instincts are screaming "something is here in the room with me."

Slowly, I get out of the bed and stand up. I look around, yet I still don't see any signs of intrusion.

And a soft, slender hand grips me by the shoulder.

It's behind me!

"I think I'm going to have fun with you."

Her voice, she's an adult female, human specifically. Her smell invades my nose, clarifying the same.

"Wh-what?" I ask. Should I turn around to face her? I am weak from the fight I had earlier and when I was assaulted by the horde of Morichika's fans. Someone able to get into the room without me noticing was likely to be powerful enough to kill me in my weakened state.

And without answering my question, she pulls me back, causing me to fall.

"Uagh," I grunt in pain. My hands are bound together on something above my head before I can move them. I look up and see my attacker.

She has blue eyes, shoulder length blue hair styled with two hair loops secured with a relatively large hair stick. She is wearing a simple teal dress with a floral design with a white and blue vest with patterns. On her waist is a flower secured by her belt. On her left leg is a talisman.

While she is tall for a human woman, she is still shorter than me. And her body is shapely.

"Hello there, Sir Tengu," she says, looking at me.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Just a hermit, I'm afraid," she answers. She does seem to have that subtle feel that hermits have, I can assume she's telling the truth.

"To what do I own this visit, wise one?"

"I'm here to use your splendid body for some fun before the battle scars heal." She runs her soft hand down my the length of my body. "I hope you don't mind."

"Why bind me? Even if I wanted to stop you, I don't have the strength to."

"Because..." She licks her lips. "Seeing you being absolutely defenseless is exciting."

She starts disrobing, exposing her large, well shaped breasts, her flat stomach, and the whole of her legs. Looking upon her causes excitement within me.

She sits on her knees near my legs. "Let us see your pride," she says as she pulls my hakama and loincloth down.

"The smell of a man, it's so strong here that I might-" She pauses. "Uh... that's not going to fit in my mouth."

But she made do with what she had, and the feelings were better than anything I could subject myself to while alone.

"Hey, no feeling good by yourself!" the woman says while re-positioning herself so that her own nethers point at me. Lifting up my head, I outstretch my tongue and lick her relentlessly. I don't keep track of how long it takes before she starts to spasm.

"Uaaah," she moans, slowing down her movements. But the reduction in speed does not stop me from my release.

She turns around and opens my haori.

She pause, looking at my stomach. "Hm?"

"What is it?" I ask.

"When I saw you sleeping a few days ago in the nude, you appeared to be slightly over weight... But now you have a perfectly sculpted body."

Fat, huh? I do recall that test the Moriya gods subjecting me to stating that I had a BMI of 25, meaning that I fell into the "Overweight category." But then again, I've gone a week without food, and the only drinks I've had have been tea.

But why would this woman have known about me sleeping in the nude?

"Well, I don't mind. Having a body like this is much sexier." She runs her soft, wet tongue across my stomach and up my chest.

She presses her breasts against me and starts rubbing them up and down my chest as she straddles my lap.

My wrists are suddenly free, but after being teased for so long, I do not bother pushing her off. My hands go immediately for her breasts, grabbing them and kneading them. My mouth finds itself at her neck, biting her but not hard enough to break skin.

I thrust my hips, jamming into her. Inside her tight, warm, wet softness, I move. And in spite of my injuries, I do not stop.

Thrusting into her, I feel closer to the edge. I release her breasts and wrap my arms around her, embracing her. I have stopped biting her and start licking her neck. Like this, I pick up the speed of and force of my thrusting.

I stop thrusting and my body convulses as I erupt within her.

"Get on your hands and knees," I say, pulling out.

"You're still not done yet?" she asks as she turns over and points her rear towards me. I say nothing as I grab her by the hips and slam into her.

Like her moans and screams, my thrusting doesn't cease.

Morning birds chirping serve as signals to those who like to wake up before sun rise that the time to wake up was imminent. However, I was already awake.

My willpower did not falter and neither did my body; sitting upright, I am still thrusting my hips into the woman as she sits on my lap. My partner has fallen asleep since her twentieth orgasm.

Yes, I was thrusting my hips into a woman while she was asleep.

A familiar feeling of pleasure washes over my body, causing me to convulse with this woman for the eighth time. Finished, I lift the hermit off of me and lay her onto the bed. The room reeks heavily.

Shortly after, she stirs from her slumber.

"Morning already? Ugh!" she groans as she sits up. What little clothing she is wearing is as disheveled as her hair.

Her appearance causes me to become excited once again. And she sees it.

"Noooooooo," she mulls. "Just because I came countless times doesn't mean I want another go. Especially if all you're going to do is some variation of the doggystyle."

I'd hardly call twenty three times countless.

"I'm bad in bed?" I ask.

"You're like a nine year old; only you're way bigger, rougher and last too damn long."

"In that case, am I to assume sating your lust wasn't the only reason you came here?" I ask. It's a guess, but she shouldn't be here just to gamble whether I am good in bed or not.

"Hmmm?" She looks to me before closing her eyes and thinking to herself. "No actually." She looks at me and smiles. "But if you're still around when I come back, maybe I should train you so you're better at pleasing women."

She stands as she dresses herself. The logic center of my brain cheers as my instincts scream in rage. She exits the building by through the front door, causing the bell to jingle.

And until Morichika returned here to his shop, she visited me... everyday.

**The end.**


End file.
